The present invention relates to lifting devices. Before the present invention, lifting devices have been proposed for dumping containers into the cavity of a vehicle, such as refuse trucks. An initial problem with prior devices is that they are large and cumbersome. Also, the prior lifters have prevented access to the vehicle for pivot dumping large rear loading containers. One prior device folds to a side of the vehicle to permit access to the vehicle, but the device obstructs traffic in this position.